New life
by Amaya Hikaru
Summary: two military women of high rank show up in Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori's normal lives. well for Sousuke not so normal. yes, another self insert R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Panic in any way._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Colors

The tall woman walked into the command of the de Daanan. the operators were stunned by her, none of them had ever seen her before. she stood in front of Tessa.

"Captain Testarossa." she said in a slightly deep voice, she couldn't be older than 17.

"Captain Hikari." Tessa replied.

_Captain? _Kalinin thought.

"I request your permission to follow the Arbalest to land and help them out." she said.

"Permission granted, you know i don't have much power over you Katreas." Tessa replied. _(i know Katreas isn't Japanese but i like it. it's pronounced kah- tray-as)_

"Thanks Tess." Katreas said and left command.

"Who was that?" Kalinin asked.

"Captain Katreas Hikari. she helped me create Mithril. she's a second captain, her sub was blown up a few weeks ago and they're working on getting another one." Tessa said loud enough for the whole room to hear. Melissa saw her walking down the corridor.

"Hey! who are you?" she asked.

"Relax Sergeant Mao, I'm no intruder. in fact I'm going after Kurz and Sousuke." Katreas said.

"Oh, you want me to take you to the Arm Slave dock?" she asked, following Katreas.

"No, I will however need you to help me unhook my AS." she replied.

"I it an M9?" she asked, getting interested.

"No. it's closer to the ARX-7." she said.

"I've never heard of that before." Mao said and looked at the woman's strange body armor. it looked like her own but thinner and had gray color bands.

they reached the bay and they walked to a large, covered AS. they began pulling the cover off, Melissa paused in awe. it was beautiful. it was pure black and had curved lines of armor not hard angular ones. it's eyes lit up as soon as Katreas' hand touched it. it opened and she climbed expertly into the seat. it closed and she stood it up. all together up right it stood 16 meters high, a monster. the roof hatch opened and she moved tot he launch area. she took off directly. Melissa waved her off, the technicians were in awe of the nimble beast. the missile containing Arbalest followed her out.

* * *

Sousuke and Gauron battled in AS' using their Lambda Drivers. as Gauron was about to shoot his energy field at Sousuke a black figure rammed into it. Kaname and Kurz were awed by the monster that now reared in front of Gauron.

"You will never win, Gauron. surrender." a computer voice said from the unknown machine.

"who's in that?" Kaname asked, pointing an accusatory finger at it.

"Mao? no I've never seen that AS before." Kurz replied.

"Well well, this is a very nice surprise. first Kashim then you, Sora. you can't make me give up, i lost once but not again." Gauron replied the threat.

"Sora? that's a girl's name." Kurz said and got that perverted look on his face.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play." she replied and tackled Gauron, when he was on the ground she blew his head off with a 57 mm. the robot stood up and helped Sousuke's AS up. both of them walked to Kurz and Kaname and sat down. the pilot's climbed out. Sousuke went to see if Kaname was alright then turned to the stranger. it pulled it's visor off and greeted them with a Woman's friendly face.

"Oh, wow." Kurz muttered.

"Hello, I'm Katreas Hikari." she said.

"I think I've heard of you before. you're a captain on the Fire Storm." Sousuke said.

"Captain?" Kaname looked at teh woman.

"Fire storm, didn't that get blown up a while ago?" Kurz asked.

"Yes, I'm helping out Captain Testarossa." Katreas replied.

"How old are you?" Kaname asked, she kinda liked this hard-core woman.

"16." she replied and flinched as gun fire hailed them.

"Shit, Sousuke take Kaname, I'll get Kurz in my AS. run for the beach." Katreas ordered and helped Kurz up. she walked him to her AS. Sousuke saw her load him into another Pilot's seat. he picked Kaname up in Arbalest's hand. they ran through the bullets and to the cape. Katreas was an amazing shot. he jumped from the tip of the cape onto the submarine. Katreas flew over and landed in her spot. the doors closed and they submerged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **i do not own Full metal Panic in any way._

* * *

Chapter 2 - arrangements

Kurz and Katreas climbed out of her AS.

"You did great!" Mao exclaimed when she could see Katreas. "You never did tell me what you Pilot." she said, dropping the hint.

"It's an FSR-9." she said.

"What's that?" Sousuke asked.

"Fire Storm Rode nine, or Valkyrie. I created the design." Katreas replied. they walked Kurz to the medical clinic"Wuss." Mao muttered and lead Katreas to her rooms. Kaname was taken to an isolated part of the Submarine.

"God, I'm so tired." Katreas muttered and dropped face down onto the couch.

"How long have you been awake?" Mao asked getting her a beer.

"I can't remember." she replied and sat up. she took her helmet off to reveal short black hair and black eyes. she was very pretty, even with her scars.

"You're 16ish aren't you?" Mao asked, Katreas nodded.

"Can I use you're bathroom?" she asked.

"Go right ahead." Mao replied and took out a pack of cigarettes. Katreas tossed a glossy black lighter at her.

"thanks." Mao replied. Katreas closed the door and stripped. she stepped into the hot shower. she washed the dirt off her body, some blood mixing in with it. she sighed as she looked down at her scarred body. _how did i get myself into this? _she asked herself again and turned the water off. she dried off and put on a black bra and boxers and stepped out in them. someone knocked at the door.

"Yeah, what?" Mao yelled. Kurz walked slowly in.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the clinic?" Katreas asked, putting her foot up on the short table. Kurz saw her long, slender legs and gulped.

"I'm here to request sick leave, Mao." he stuttered, Katreas smirked.

"We'd better give him some time off to heal the scrape on his butt." she laughed.

"Is that all?" Mao asked laughing at how much of a wuss he was, he nodded. Katreas stood up and walked silently over to him, her dog tags clanking on her breasts. her six pack and hard muscles lured Kurz to her.

"You're granted Sick leave, Sergeant." she said and pushed him into the hallway, Mao laughed hysterically. Katreas walked back to the couch and dropped on it thumping her feet on the table.

"Captain Hikari to command, Captain Hikari to command." A voice came over the ship wide intercom.

"Ugh." she sighed and put on a white shirt and green cargo pants. Mao followed her to the door of command and stopped. Katreas stepped through the door and stood next to Tessa.

"Yes ma'am." she said.

"Mr. Mardukas, you have control of the Submarine. Captain Katreas Please follow me." Tessa said formally. she followed her to Tessa's rooms.

"Captain, it has come to our attention that you're services are wasted here. we believe you could be of more use with Mr. Sousuke Sagara. I want to send you with them to Jindai High School. you'll help protect Kaname. are you up to it?" Tessa asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to spend more time with Sergeant Major Mao but I'll go. It sounds like fun to go back to school." Katreas replied.

"Very well. since it is a weekend there we'll take you there and you can start on Monday." Tessa said and let Katreas leave. She walked back to Mao's room and found Sousuke on the way there.

"Well. it looks like I'll be joining you at school for the time being." Katreas told him and knocked his chin playfully. he gulped and nodded.

"Relax, I won't cause you any problems." she said and continued to Mao's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Panic in any way._

* * *

Chapter 3 - School

"Hello, I'm Katreas Hikari. I'm a transfer student from Okinawa." she said, standing at the front of the class room. the guy's whistled and cheered at her. The girls were gaping that she looked so pretty but still had a dangerous air about her. Kaname tried to remember if she had ever met her before, she looked slightly familiar.

"Do we have any questions for Miss Hikari?" Teacher asked. Kyuoko's hand shot up.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked, the other students mumbled in agreement.

"I don't really know." she said, giving Sousuke a glance, he nodded in understanding.

"How old are you?" a guy asked.

"16." she replied.

"Miss Katreas if you will please sit at the back next to Mr. Sagara. Sousuke!" she called.

"Yes ma'am." he stood up.

"No showing her you're weapons or anything else!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he said and sat again. Katreas smirked and sat next to him. At lunch that day Katreas was swarmed by boys, most of them asking her out on a date. Kaname rolled her eyes and pulled the girl out of the confusion.

"Thanks Kaname." Katreas said.

"No problem. do you wanna eat with us?" she asked, most girls like this she hated, but Katreas was a very pleasing person.

"Yeah." she exclaimed. they walked to their table. Katreas had impeccable manners and skill. Kaname smiled as she watched Katreas eat, it was so graceful.

"Hey, do you mind if i call you 'Kat'?" Kaname asked.

"I've never had anyone ask me that before, sure!" she said smiling. Shirai Satoru walked up to their able.

"Hey Kaname. will you go out with me?" he asked her bluntly.

"No, now stop following me." she replied.

"Oh come on!" Shirai pleaded.

"Kaname, has this guy been bothering you?" Kat asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Mr. Shirai, Miss Kaname asked you to leave, I suggest you do before I get upset." Kat muttered and kept eating.

"Huh? who are you?" he asked.

"Someone you don't wanna make upset." she replied.

"Why not?" he asked, provoking her. she took a bamboo fan out of her sleeve. she opened it, while she ate. it had a beautiful black dragon stitched onto it.

"Heh!" Shirai laughed. Kat smirked and twitched the fan slightly. a great wind was produced and Shirai was swept away. Kat closed the fan and put it back in her sleeve. Kaname gawked.

"I need one of those!" she said enthusiastically. they finished and went back to the class room. Graffiti littered the chalk board.

"Oh crap, Sousuke." Kaname muttered. they ran to the boys bathroom. Kazama was outside the door. Kaname opened the door and took a step inside._ i feel so dirty now,_ she thought to herself.

"Sousuke!" she yelled.

"Miss Chidori, the girls bathroom is right next door." he said, he had Shirai in a headlock.

"Sergeant!" Katreas yelled, walking firmly into the room.

"Captain!" he said dropping the whimpering boy.

"If you ever do that again I will have you suspended. Do you understand me?!" she ordered. Kaname took a step away from her, she whouted with GREAT authority.

"Yes ma'am." Sousuke saluted her. a girl with reddish brown hair ran in.

"My Shirai!" she yelled.

"oh, Mizuki. what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My love, I'm here for you." she replied.

"Mizuki, you're really annoying." he aid and walked from the room. Mizuki ran after him.

"Sousuke..." Kaname turned to him, infuriated.

"Eh." he gaged.

* * *

"I want you to go on a date with me tomorrow. see I'm meeting my friends from Junior High and i told them I'd bring my Boy friend. since it's your fault that Shirai broke up with me anyways. so i think you should do this as payment." Mizuki said.

"Oh no he won't!" Kaname yelled.

"Alright, I accept." Sousuke said. they met Mizuki's friends. Sousuke wore a black shirt and pants, he hand two chains around his neck. Katreas laughed and walked off. The friends asked Sousuke to kiss Mizuki to prove their relationship.

"Kaname, by kiss do they mean putting your lips to someone else's?" Sousuke asked.

"Yes, but..." Kaname stopped when Sousuke stood up and slipped his arm around Mizuki's back. he kissed her, to Kaname's shock. Mizuki pushed him into the river and ran away, her friends followed her. Katreas pulled Sousuke out of the river, he bumped into Kaname. the closeness made Chidori think he was going to kiss her. when she looked again Sousuke was wringing out his shirt.

"Are you alright Kaname?" Sousuke asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Kaname laughed.

"Are you sure, you're face is red." he added. Kaname stalked off. Kat laughed out loud.

"Is there something funny Captain?" Sousuke asked.

"First, don't call me Captain anymore please. Second she thought you were gonna kiss her. you can't leave a girl hanging like that." Katreas said.

"What am i supposed to do?" he asked. Katreas looked around for any other people.

"This." she said and kissed him fully on the lips. Sousuke drew back in surprise.

"Captain, I..." he stuttered. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, was i really being that secretive this whole time?" she asked herself.

"Secretive about what?" he asked.

"I like you, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara. or hadn't you noticed?" she asked.

"I had no idea." he replied. Katreas sighed and walked back to her room. she picked up her radio headset.

"This is Falcon 2." she said.

"Falcon 2 this is Urzu 2. do you copy?" Mao's voice came to her.

"I'm here." she replied.

"so i was just watching your little outing in my M9." she laughed.

"And?" Katreas asked.

"Do you really like him?" she asked.

"What if i do?" Kat replied.

"Oh nothing, i'm coming over. oh i almost forgot, i have a recording for you to listen to." she said.

"Patch it through." Kat said, getting more tired.

"If you are getting this Katreas then the deliverer is really good at their job. it's me, Sora. I'm coming to Japan to help with designing the new Submarine. I'll be there in a week or so. Raven 2 out." the recording finished.

"Mao. who gave this to you?" Katreas asked.

"I dunno, I got it through my M9 like you did." she replied.

"Alright. i assume you know where my room is..." she added.

"Have no fear, I'm always keeping tabs on you guys. be there in a little bit." Mao replied and the line went dead.

"No fear, hah!" Katreas laughed and put the radio receiver down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full metal Panic in any way._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Siblings

Mao knocked on Katreas' door, she came to open it.

"Hey!" Mao said and walked in. "What's that smell?" She asked. They walked into a small dining area and she saw a very colorful dinner waiting for them.

"Nice." Mao muttered and sat down. "So listen, Tessa wants you to come back for a few days, see most the male crew has been very downhearted since you left. Kurz especially has been going nuts." she added.

"Alright. I'll come in with Sousuke." Katreas said and they ate the dinner.

"This is really good!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kat replied and ate silently.

"What's up?" Melissa asked when they finished.

"Oh, Nothing. I just have a bad feeling about the next couple of days." She replied and walked Melissa to the door.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Mao said and walked away.

* * *

Kaname was pitching during P.E. the next day.

"Two Strikes!" The catcher called. Katreas walked up to bat.

"Where did you come from?" Kaname asked, surprised. Katreas used the bat to point o the locker room. Kaname nodded and got ready. She threw her best pitch. Katreas hit it squarely and sent it flying out of the School yard.

"Home run!" The catcher yelled and Katreas' team cheered. She walked off the field, and they switched places. Kaname was up to bat and she pictured the ball as Sousuke's head.

_That IDIOT!_ She thought and swung at it hard. It flew away and hit something invisible and dropped to the ground as Kaname passed second base. Everyone stopped to look at it. When Kaname turned around Sousuke was standing in the middle of no where. Katreas walked up to him.

"Please don't tell me you just left your M-9 in the middle of a baseball field?!" She quietly yelled.

"Alright I won't." he replied. "Kaname, are you mad at me about last night?" He asked.

"Oh no. Not at all!" She said with great sarcasm.

"Good. because I completely forgot." Sousuke explained and walked away with his bag over his shoulder.

"Completely forgot?!" Kaname raged, she picked up the base under her and threw it with great force at Sousuke's head. It hit him and he fell to the ground. At lunch that day Sousuke walked to the table where Kyuoko, Kaname, Katreas, and a few other girls sat. He placed a small square box next to Kaname's elbow and one by Katreas' food.

"Oh, what's this for?" Katreas asked. Kaname stared at it in awe.

"I know Katreas would have helped with our study session yesterday and I'm sorry to Kaname." he answered.

"It's Beautiful!" Kaname exclaimed when she opened her box, inside lay golden star earrings and a bracelet. Kyuoko took a picture of it. Katreas opened her's next, a silver necklace with drop down moons lay inside.

"Thanks." she said sheepishly. Sousuke explained why he had them, the earrings were flash bombs, the bracelet a tracking device, and the necklace was just normal (thankfully). Kaname pulled a star off one of the earrings, setting off the flash bomb. That day after school Sousuke followed Kaname and Katreas as they walked home.

"How long are you going to follow us?" Kaname yelled over her shoulder.

"I assure you, my living quarters are also in this direction." Sousuke replied.

"I know that idiot!" She yelled.

"Are you mad about last night?" He asked.

"Yes." she said.

"You said you weren't." He muttered.

"I think she was being sarcastic." Katreas whispered, not wanting to get involved. He muttered something else indistinguishable.

"You wanna know something Sousuke?!" Kaname growled.

"What?" He asked.

"You make it really easy to hate you!" She yelled and ran away.


End file.
